


Basket

by Omoni



Series: Abovetale [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Baby, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I don't know, Lewff, OC FishlizardChild, OC monster child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of The Queen of Peace, Alphys and Undyne decide that perhaps they, too, would like a family of their own. </p><p>Spoilers for the Pacifist playthrough, spoilers for my Abovetale series, just... spoilers. All of them. </p><p>Also: gay sex and baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basket

**Author's Note:**

> I hinted at this in The Queen of Peace, so I decided to make a short out of it. It's very fluffy, very smutty, and very silly, and again, I expect NO ONE to read it. Eeeehhhh, I dunno! But yeah. Babies ever after and such. I know. Don't kick me too hard, okay?
> 
> There is a **trigger warning for infertility issues**. It can be a very sensitive and difficult thing to go through, so if you're sensitive to it, please, skip this, or perhaps skip half of it.

Undyne, it turned out, was wonderful with children. Even Underground, she loved to teach basic self-defence or protect them, though she feigned indifference or irritation, often peppering her lessons with 'brat' or 'punk'.

It became even more apparent once Frisk's daughter was born.

The moment Undyne saw Nickname, a few hours after she was born, her eye went soft, and a small smile played on her lips. When she held Nickname, she was so gentle and careful that it was actually rather beautiful; her face was so gentle, so full of warmth, that it was at that moment that Alphys decided: she wanted to have a baby with her.

Approaching her with the idea was another matter. Alphys was afraid Undyne would say no, and adamantly so. Everyone knew that other people's children were different than having your own; maybe Undyne was like that.

There was also the issue of conception. When it came to monsters, pregnancy was different. Those of the same gender could and did have children, as while the sex was physical, conception was magical as well. It took a degree of soul, of merging them using magic, which could be as pleasurable (usually more) as sex. With monsters of different species, it was a little more complicated, but it was still possible.

Another issue that held Alphys back was who would carry the baby. She wanted Undyne to, not just because she was physically fit and healthy, but also because Alphys loved the idea. Besides, Alphys wasn't even sure if she, herself, would be able to carry a baby, due to her own complicated past with biological experiments.

Undyne, she knew, would be a wonderful mother, but Alphys didn't know if she even could be.

Thus, for several years, she kept it to herself. She watched Undyne carefully around Nickname and her students, each year growing more and more hopeful that Undyne would mention it and reveal that she, too, wanted a baby. But when Undyne kept silent about it, she grew doubtful. It took her over three years to finally bring it up, herself.

So, one day, when they had just closed the door after coming back from work, Undyne said, "Up for some pizza tonight?"

And she responded, out of nowhere, with, "Undyne, I want to have a baby with you."

Undyne froze, her bag dropping from her hand, her back still to Alphys.

Alphys instantly regretted saying it, and she added quickly, "I-I'm kidding! W-wait, it-it was a j-joke! I-I--,"

Undyne turned to her and grabbed her face into her hands, before kissing the rest of the words into silence. Alphys froze this time, though her eyes closed, unable to help it.

When Undyne pulled away slowly, she was grinning. "I thought you'd _never ask,_ Alphy," she said softly.

Alphys dropped her bag this time and grabbed Undyne's hands into hers tight. "A-are you sure? Are y-you _s-serious?!"_

"Yes, you nerd!" Undyne grinned wider, shaking her hands in her excitement. "Of course I am! When Nicky was born, I realised, shit - I want one, too!"

Alphys laughed, though there was a slight sniffle to it. "Me too!"

"What the hell, Alphy? What took you so long?"

"What took _you_ so long?" Alphys returned.

"Uh." Undyne's smile twitched, and she blushed. "I... didn't know how to say it. At all. I was hoping you would bring it up."

"Er." Alphys was blushing, too. "I was s-scared you would s-say no."

"You silly dork," Undyne replied, pulled Alphys close and wrapping her arms around her. "Never be afraid to ask me anything, ever."

"I want to try," Alphys said immediately. "I-I want this s-so m-much."

"So do I," Undyne replied, her face so close to Alphys's, her eye shining bright.

Without another word, she kissed Alphys hard, and Alphys clung to her, kissing back and stumbling a bit.

Undyne led her to the bedroom, her gestures soft and light, so gentle, something Alphys truly loved, as it showed Undyne's fascinating duality, how one so strong could be so tender.

When they finally kissed again, it was Alphys who led her to the bed, and Alphys who pinned Undyne beneath her. Undyne's eye widened in surprise, but Alphys nodded; Undyne swallowed, hard, then nodded in return, her eye shining and a smile returning to her face. Alphys reached down and carefully undressed Undyne, her hands going over scaled flesh slowly with each piece of clothing removed. Undyne reached up and did the same, and for a moment, they kissed, flesh against flesh, the feeling so wonderful it was almost intoxicating.

When Undyne was ready, Alphys took a breath and concentrated; it was always harder for her to latch onto her magic than it was for Undyne, who worked with her own every day. When her hands began to shimmer a bright orange-yellow, Undyne's hands were already light blue and reaching for hers. Alphys grabbed one and laced her fingers with Undyne's, pinning her hand down, and Undyne's other hand latched onto her wrist, pulling it between her legs and closing her eye.

Alphys leaned down and kissed her, her fingers reaching deep, and Undyne shifted, her eye opening again with shock. Together, their magic mingled into a bright, light green, and slowly, Alphys reached deep, concentrating on both giving Undyne pleasure and also on the magic's actual purpose.

Quickly, Undyne was squirming beneath her, her hands gripping both her wrist and hand tight, her teeth bared and her eye shut again, her breath short. Each time Alphys moved her fingers deeper, Undyne groaned, her head tilting back, her breath gasping out and inhaling hard.

Alphys watched her, unable to help it, before leaning down to nuzzle Undyne's neck gently. Undyne moaned again, senseless, her nails digging into Alphys's flesh hard.

"Alphy... you feel _amazing..."_ Undyne whispered, her eye still closed. Alphys pushed closer, and she arched her back, her hand pulling Alphys's wrist closer. Alphys was breathing hard by now, too, unable to help it; she always loved to see Undyne's pleasure, always adored watching her, especially when she hit her peak - like now.

Undyne's eye shut tight, her nails digging in hard, and she groaned out again, this time just Alphys's name. Alphys shut her eyes and concentrated, as she felt Undyne stiffen beneath her, her hands twitching but not letting go.

As Undyne calmed, going senseless beneath her, Alphys rested her forehead on Undyne's shoulder, waiting until the glow of their magic faded before she pulled her hand slowly away. Undyne kept her hand on her wrist, her hold loose, and Alphys curled close to her, listening to her catching her breath, her heart racing.

"Alphy..." Undyne whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Mm..."

"...pizza?"

Alphys smiled, then laughed, leaning close and kissing Undyne's cheeks, then her lips, before she nodded. "Hungry, now?"

"Starving..."

"Okay. You just rest. I'll order the pizza."

"Mm..." Undyne nodded, her eye closed, still limp, barely having moved. Alphys kissed her again, then went to order the pizza.

It should have been that simple. But it wasn't.

* * *

Alphys was a doctor, one that specialised in biology. She had an inkling as to what was wrong, but it took her a long time to admit it to herself, let alone Undyne. she didn't want to. She didn't know how.

She didn't want to break Undyne's heart, too.

As time went on, and they kept trying, Undyne's desire for motherhood only seemed to increase. It was surprising to everyone but Alphys, but Undyne wanted desperately to be a mother, and had for a while. To anyone who had never seen her nurturing side, Undyne's eagerness was weird. But to Alphys, it was wonderful.

"I can't wait," Undyne whispered one time, breathless beside Alphys, almost six months into trying. Her eye was shut, but her smile was bright. "I can't wait, Alphy. I can't wait to carry them, to hold them, to sing to them, to teach them how to punch..."

Alphys kissed her gently, her own eyes shut, afraid she'd start to cry. By then, Alphys was certain something was wrong, but she didn't want to admit it to herself, let alone Undyne.

"Neither can I," she whispered between kisses. Undyne smiled so brightly it hurt Alphys to see.

* * *

But after another six months, and Undyne's cycle came yet again, even she had to realise that something was wrong.

Alphys was watching one of her favourite movies, thinking that Undyne was still working out, when she suddenly heard a furious shout and something crashing from within the bathroom. Alphys got to her feet and ran, just as she heard another crash and another shout.

By the time Alphys got there, Undyne was cowering on the floor, her head in her hands, sobbing. Every once and a while, she would punch the floor with another shout, before she lowered her head to the floor and surrendered to her tears.

"Undyne..." Alphys knelt at her side and placed a hand on her back. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Undyne sat up and grabbed her, burying her wet face into Alphys's shoulder, her whole body shaking with sobs. Alphys lowered her head to hers and held her close.

"Undyne, love," she whispered, "please tell me what's wrong?"

"Again," she sobbed. _"Again,_ Alphy!"

Alphys shut her eyes, unable to hold back a small sob of her own. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes," Undyne sobbed, hard, her nails digging into Alphys's back. _"Why? What's wrong with me?!"_

Alphys held her close, breaking down herself. She, too, was disappointed, so sure that they had succeeded the last time. It wasn't fair at all. They had begun casually, then by the book, then meticulously, and still, nothing came of it.

It wasn't fair at all. Not a whit.

* * *

They decided to get help.

"You've been trying for a year and a half?" the doctor asked, her face kind. "And the magic isn't working?"

Undyne's hands were clenched in her lap, her jaw tight, so Alphys spoke. "N-no," she said softly. "And we-we've tried e-everything."

The doctor looked at Undyne, who was pale, clearly afraid. "I'm going to need to examine you. Is that alright?"

Undyne nodded silently, and together, she and the doctor left into the examination room, leaving Alphys behind. Alphys had wanted to come along, but Undyne protested, citing that she didn't want Alphys to see her that way. When Alphys said she didn't care, which was true, Undyne still protested, so she respected her wishes - even if the waiting was frustrating.

When they returned, Undyne was weeping silently, her arms around her middle, and Alphys jumped to her feet, reaching out to her. Undyne shook her head slowly, and Alphys hugged her, hard, as she quietly cried against her shoulder.

It turned out that there were two reasons why Undyne couldn't get pregnant, and one of them was the reason that Alphys had feared: her gunshot wound's scar tissue. The second was surprising to them both: a non-diagnosed case of endometriosis, which ended up worsened by the gunshot. There was the option of burning away the scar tissue, but it carried a risk of the tissue growing back - and worse than before.

Undyne shook her head, knowing the truth: she couldn't get pregnant. It was impossible.

And it would have broken both of their hearts.

Except for one thing.

"But," the doctor said gently, "Dr Alphys, may I examine you?"

Undyne's head shot up, her eye wide. She stared at the doctor, then at her wife. "Wait, Alphy? Are you saying _Alphy_ can--?"

Alphys winced, afraid she would be angry, but Undyne was staring at the doctor now with a small light in her eye.

"There's always a chance she cannot, of course." The doctor then smiled. "But she's female, too, and the females of her species carry babies. If she's healthy enough, she'd be able to. I just need to examine her."

Undyne's hand tightened around Alphys's. "Yes. Yes, please!" she pleaded, now looking at Alphys, who was also nodding.

Together this time, they followed the doctor back into the exam room. When they were alone, as Alphys changed into a gown, she said, "It-it may not work, Undyne..." Undyne was behind her, tying the back together for her. "The research I did... the experiments I did... I m-may be..."

"I know," Undyne agreed. "I really do." She turned Alphys around and cupped her face into her hands gently, and Alphys paused, biting her lip hard. "But we should still try, don't you think?"

Alphys nodded, wringing her hands before her. She was afraid.

The doctor examined Alphys carefully, keeping quiet, even when Undyne kept asking, over and over, what she thought.

However, it was only when she was done that the doctor finally said something.

"Dr Alphys," she said, her face serious. Then she smiled. "You're ideal to carry."

Undyne burst into tears, holding onto Alphys tight as she did. Alphys stared, unable to feel her hands in her shock. _"M-me?_ Are y-you sure?"

When the doctor nodded, Alphys covered her mouth and shut her eyes tight, even as Undyne laughed and tried to jump around with her. Alphys both sobbed and laughed.

* * *

When they got back, Undyne immediately picked Alphys up and kissed her. Alphys wrapped her arms and legs around her, kissing back, unable to help feeling a deep stab of desire, not even pausing once in her kisses as Undyne carried her to their bedroom.

When Alphys was pinned beneath her and Undyne started to undress her, Alphys reached up to do the same, but then Undyne slid her lips down to her neck and bit down, and she gasped, her eyes shutting, unable to help it. "Undyne, please? Clothes off, please?"

Undyne pulled back to comply, something Alphys watched with a smile and a racing heart. Before she could say a word. Undyne undressed her completely, and Alphys pulled her close, clinging onto her for a moment, loving the feel of her skin against hers.

When Undyne reached for one of her hands and held it, Alphys reached out and grabbed the wrist of her other hand, their hands already shining.

"Ready?" Undyne whispered against her lips, and Alphys nodded.

"Ready," she agreed.

When Undyne's fingers reached deep, Alphys's eyes went wide. It wasn't like regular intimacy, and she had never felt anything like it. Undyne's fingers were both hot and cold, and Alphys felt herself arch back without control, gasping.

Undyne nodded, leaning down to kiss - and then bite - Alphys's neck again, and she whispered, "Good?"

 _"Augh,"_ Alphys answered, unable to help it. "Undyne, _so_ good... please, _more...!"_

Undyne smiled against her neck and she shivered, then cried out as Undyne's fingers went deeper. Another shock of hot and cold lanced deep, and she couldn't help it - she groaned out desperately, feeling her whole body go hot, now. Alphys's hands twitched, but she didn't let go, not even once.

 _"Now,"_ Alphys pleaded after a moment. "Now, Undyne, _now...!"_

Undyne held her down and kissed her, even as she squirmed hard against her touch, moaning out, her eyes rolling up.

"Breathe," Undyne reminded her, and she barely remembered, just barely taking in enough air as she came. She said Undyne's name over and over, that incredible heat reaching deep and hard, coupled with the pleasure of her orgasm.

She had had _no_ idea it was like _this._

For a moment, she did go senseless, her breath stilling, but before it became too much, she heard Undyne remind her to breathe again, and she did, slowly, very slowly, the shock beginning to ease, taking with it every ounce of her strength. She was still gasping out Undyne's name without even realising it, her voice getting softer each time, and Undyne held her close, keeping her hand in place until the shimmer around her fingers faded.

When she carefully pulled away, Alphys kept her hold on her wrist, biting down on her bottom lip to shut herself up, her eyes still shut.

Undyne curled up against her, her other hand letting go of Alphys's to reach up and gently brush her fingers over Alphys's forehead lightly. Alphys's hand stayed limp on the bed, her other hand now dropping from Undyne's wrist.

"Alphy, are you okay?" Undyne whispered, resting her head on Alphys's shoulder and looking up at her.

Alphys nodded a bit, swallowing hard. Undyne smiled brightly, her cheeks red and her eye bright.

"Alphy," she whispered, pushing close. "Alphy, I think that time... I think we did it."

"Oh," Alphys whispered. "Undyne, I..." she paused, swallowing again, feeling so warm and wonderful all over, her eyes still shut. "I... do too..." she agreed, meaning it.

Undyne kissed her gently, and she returned it, her hand reaching up to touch Undyne's cheek. She felt so tired and yet so alive, all at once.

* * *

They tried twice more over the next few weeks, just to be safe, and Alphys had no idea how Undyne managed to take it for a year. It was amazing, but also incredibly exhausting. Alphys slept for hours after, and woke up shaky and tired but starving.

Looking back, however, Alphys knew: it was that first time that did it. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Nonetheless, it still surprised her when her cycle was first late, then didn't come at all. She was afraid to tell Undyne when she was almost two weeks late, but by then she was so sure, and she had to tell her.

Undyne reacted in a way that was almost unlike her: she covered her mouth and shook her head, her eye wide.

Then she spoke and ruined the illusion. "You're fucking with me. Don't fuck with me."

Alphys stared at her. It had taken her ten minutes to muster up the courage to even say it, and now she was told _this?_

"I'm not!" She grabbed Undyne's hand and pulled it to her abdomen. "Feel!"

Undyne's hand twitched, then flattened, and her eye widened even more, before it filled and closed. Dropping her other hand from her mouth, she burst into tears, reaching up to touch Alphys's cheek with it instead.

"It's okay, Undyne," Alphys said gently, touching the hand over her stomach. "It's okay."

Undyne grabbed her into a hug and held her tight, burying her face into Alphys's shoulder and sobbing. Alphys held her close and stroked her hair slowly.

"This can't be real, Alphy..." she whispered.

Alphys smiled. "It is, Undyne. I-I'm pregnant."

Undyne held her closer, her sobs turning to laughter - pure and unrestrained. "Alphy! Alphy, you're pregnant!"

"Er..." Alphys paused. "Y-yes. Is... that okay?"

Undyne laughed again in reply. "You _nerd!"_

And Alphys found herself picked up and spun around, bringing laughs of delight from deep within, unable to help it. That is, until she suddenly didn't feel so great, and her hand went to her mouth, going pale.

"Wait, Undyne! _Stop!"_ Undyne did, and Alphys took a few breaths before saying, "N-Nausea. Be careful, okay?"

"Alphy, I'm so sorry!" Undyne held Alphys's face in her hands gently, and Alphys smiled.

It was going to take some work, but she knew, deep in her soul, that this was going to be wonderful.

* * *

Or... maybe not.

"Alphys." Undyne said her name slowly, still wearing her coat. "You _asked_ for this. Why didn't you text me?"

"Er..." Alphys blushed, curling up more in her chair a bit, as if hiding. "M-my phone is in the other r-room and I j-just got comfortable and I r-really wanted... ramen."

She was in her second month out of four, and was constantly hungry and kept having different wants, usually resulting in more than one trip to more than one place at least once a day.

"You said _burgers!"_ Undyne accused.

"U-uh..." Alphys lowered her head further, hoping she could disappear.

Undyne took a deep breath, shut her eye, and exhaled.

Then she opened it again and said, very slowly. "Okay, Alphy. I'll be back."

She left the burgers behind and went out again.

Alphys sat there for a moment, then caught the scent of the burgers and felt the blood leave her face. She tried to control it, but it was no use; she ran to the bathroom.

When Undyne came back, she was starving, and she practically inhaled the ramen, which was a relief to Undyne - who ate the burgers.

* * *

"Wow," Undyne said, resting her head on Alphys's chest, her hand on her round belly. "You're... getting big, fast. I don't remember Frisk's being this big _this_ fast."

"Frisk is a human and was pregnant for six months," Alphys sighed, one arm over her eyes, the other limp at her side. "I'm a monster, and thus I'm pregnant for four, tops. At least for my kind, anyway."

 She was so tired, but also very restless; she was only lying down to please Undyne. All she wanted to do was pace, but Undyne wanted her to rest.

Undyne was silent, her hand very still.

When Alphys looked over, Undyne's eye was wide and her face was bright. "I... felt a kick!" she cried in shock.

"Yeah," Alphys grumbled, her other hand now on her belly, rubbing slowly. "She does that. A lot."

"Alphy..." Undyne nuzzled closer, her hand flat, before she reached under Alphys's nightgown and placed her hand back. "She's kicking! I can feel it, Alphy!"

Alphys then felt stupid. She lowered her arm, placing it around Undyne's shoulders, pulling her closer. She stayed quiet as Undyne felt the kicks, smiling so wide it was endearing.

Alphys suddenly felt herself relax, for the first time in hours, unable to help smiling, herself.

"She's so _strong,"_ Undyne whispered, as if her voice would scare those kicks away.

"She's got your legs," Alphys replied, and Undyne laughed happily, tears in her eye.

* * *

"Alphy..."

Alphys shook her head, not pausing in her pacing, her claws being attacked mercilessly by her teeth. She walked past Undyne again, and again Undyne tried to grab her, but again Alphys moved out of the way.

 _"Alphys,"_ Undyne said it sternly, but again Alphys shook her head, her eyes still forward, her other hand over her swollen belly and rubbing slowly.

"No," she murmured. "No, no, _no."_

"Yes," Undyne grabbed for her again but missed. She could have grabbed her and carried her back to bed, but the last time she'd tried that, Alphys fought her so hard she actually bit her, so she never tried it again. "Come to bed. The doctor said this could happen."

 _"I'm_ a doctor!" Alphys answered sharply. "It's been almost _five months!_ Something's wrong! Something's happened!"

"No, Alphy, she's just late."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Alphys."

"No, no, _no."_

Undyne sighed, deciding to risk getting bit again. She stood up and cut Alphys off, putting her hands on her wife's shoulders and stopping her in place.

Alphys avoided looking at her, her other hand at her mouth, still shaking her head, but she didn't try to fight her, which wasn't normal. She just stood still.

"Alphy," Undyne tried to catch her gaze and had to touch her chin and pull her face to hers to do so. Alphys's eyes were wide and scared.

"Frisk h-had trouble," Alphys said suddenly. "Sh-she almost l-lost her life, and-and Nicky's. Wh-what if something's wr-wrong with me? W-what if I hurt...?" Her face fell suddenly, and she covered her face with her hands, sobbing out.

Undyne pulled her as close as she could, and she cried, hands going to her stomach as Undyne held her. "It's okay. She's okay. She's just late. She's shy, like you, okay?"

"I'm scared, Undyne," she cried. "I d-don't know w-what I'd do if I... if I..." Her sobs choked her words off, so violent she shook, and Undyne held her and rocked her gently, rubbing her back slowly, biting her lip to keep her tears quiet. She didn't know what she would do in either situation - if she had to face losing Alphys, their child, or both. The very thought terrified her.

"Wait..."

Undyne blinked, then let go as Alphys pulled away. She looked troubled, her hands still on her stomach, before her eyes flared and she ran to the bathroom, the fastest Undyne had seen her move since she got pregnant. She was stunned, and Alphys got a head-start on her.

"Hey! Alphys!" She raced after her, but the door was closed. _"Alphys!"_

"It-it's okay..." Alphys said, her voice soft. "Y-you can come in... B-but call the d-doctor, okay?"

Undyne immediately opened the door and found Alphys standing up, looking embarrassed, her face scarlet and hand to her cheek. Undyne grabbed her by the shoulders, about to yell at her, but then she saw the look on her face: Alphys was smiling.

Alphys kept her eyes down, but she repeated, "C-call the d-doctor?"

Her eyes finally met Undyne's, and they had a combination of scared and excited. Undyne pulled her closer, unable to keep a grin from her face. "It's time!" she realised.

"Y-yeah," Alphys muttered, putting her other hand on one of Undyne's. "S-sorry..."

Undyne was already reaching for her phone, her hand shaking so hard she dialled letters instead of numbers. Alphys sighed and took the phone from her and called, instead. Undyne's hands went to her mouth, so excited she couldn't speak, and she danced in place as Alphys spoke to the doctor, discussing timing and when to meet at the hospital.

When she hung up and hand the phone back, Alphys said, "Let's get packed."

Undyne ran from the bathroom with a shout of delight, and Alphys laughed.

* * *

It was a quick birth, despite the extra week or two of waiting. It hurt, Alphys used her share of profanity, and Undyne screamed at and threatened all of the nurses, but after only two hours, Basket - Bass for short - was born. The reason for the name was simple: Alphys liked the word, and Undyne had no objections.

"Holy shiiit," Undyne whispered, curled up beside Alphys on her cot, as Alphys held their daughter. "She's so small... so... persony!"

That was true. Basket was round like Alphys, with a shorter tail and similar hands feet, but also had some of Undyne's length in her limbs. She was a peridot green colour, scaly on her arms and legs and tough everywhere else. Her eyes were Alphys's, but her mouth - that was Undyne, especially the size, promising future grins. She did have a nose, but it was squat, almost like a human's, and she had Undyne's red hair.

She was an odd monster, but to her mothers, she was perfect.

Alphys said, "Want to hold her?"

Undyne stared at her, her eye going wide and her smile going small, before she nodded and held out her hands. Alphys carefully handed Basket to her, and she held her close, so gently Alphys's eyes stung. Basket looked up at Undyne, and Undyne looked back, smiling.

"Hello," she whispered, then she laughed softly. Alphys rested her head on Undyne's shoulder, reaching out with one claw and hovering it over Basket's outstretched hands. When Basket grabbed it, Undyne cried out in surprise, then laughed again.

"She's strong, like you," Alphys observed with a tired smile.

"Can I try?" Undyne wondered, and Alphys nodded, carefully taking Basket back into her arms.

Undyne, looking very focused , held her finger out, and Basket grabbed it at once.

"Gah!" Undyne cried in delight. "She _is_ strong!"

"Told you," Alphys replied, grinning up at her wife happily. Undyne's face was pink and her eye shone, her smile so wide it was beautiful to see.

Alphys sighed deeply, so happy.

It wasn't exactly as planned, and it took longer than any of them had expected, but as she shifted her gaze to Basket, whose eyes were on Undyne and so clear, so beautiful - all of her was, really - she had no regrets.


End file.
